Ein Glee Dankeschön
thumb|left|332px|GoogleHallo, ich möchte hier keine Story im eigentlichen Sinn schreiben. Ich versuche zu jedem hier den ich kenne einen kleinen Absatz im Glee Style schreiben. Es soll in einer gewissen Art ein Dankeschön sein, denn ihr habt mir im letzten Vierteljahr unbewusst viel geholfen. Ich entschuldige mich wenn nicht jeder sich hier gewürdigt sieht aber ich kenne leider nicht alle die hier angemeldet sind :) Ich hoffe es wird gefallen. Ansonsten sage ich DANKE. Der Matti Status: Beendet Mel Was soll man über Mel sagen. Sie liebt ihre Jungs in Glee, man kann sich hevorragend mit ihr streiten. Sie hat einen Dickkopf der ist echt nicht gut zu knacken. Wenn ihr etwas nicht passt dann kann es sein das sie schnell mal überreagiert aber wenn man das kennt ist sie echt ne liebe Person die ich nicht missen möchte. Sie ist ehrlich und sagt das einem auch. Das kann oft schmerzhaft sein aber nie falsch. Deswegen freue ich mich auch ihr diesen kleinen Abschnitt zu widmen. Und wer wird da wohl mitspielen? Na klar der Darren :)thumb|248px|justjared.com Ein normaler Spaziergang Ich war jetzt schon seit fast 10 Tagen in Los Angeles. Eine herrliche Stadt, fast immer sonnig und der Strand, ein Traum. Seit fast zwei Jahren habe ich für diesen Trip gesparrt, und nach dem Abi ging es sofort ins Flugzeug und up and away. Ich war schon im Chines Theater, am Strand von Malibu und selbstverständlich an den Fox Studios, wie könnte ich nur nach USA fliegen und nicht den Ort meiner absoluten Lieblingsserie Glee besuchen. Seit nun mehr als 6 Jahren schaute ich die Serie, mal mit mehr mal mit weniger Spass aber immer mit Leidenschaft. Mein absoluter Lieblingsdarsteller war und bleibt immer Darren Criss aka Blaine. Schon als er in der 2. Staffel eine Gastrolle bekommen hatte fand ich ihn toll, ich war da zwar oft alleine mit meiner Meinung denn die meisten die Glee schauten fanden Lea Michele oder Cory Monteith heiß. Aber ich halt Darren. Als ich gestern das Studio besuchte war er leider nicht am Set. Es waren nur Naya und Mathew zufällig am Studio und natürlich holte ich mir meine Autogramme. Für heute hatte ich mir den Strip vorgenommen, die berühmte Strasse mit ihren teuren Läden und den Schönen und Reichen. War schon toll die ganzen Schaufenster zu sehen von Bulgarie, Chanel, Benetton und Dior aber ein Blick auf die Preise trieb mir den Puls hoch. Die wollten für ein einfaches Seidenkleid 5.000 $, das war doch abnormal. Da es wieder ein heißer Tag war und ich so langsam durstig wurde suchte ich nach einer Erfrischung. Zwei Nebenstrassen weiter fand ich einen kleinen Softshop. Ich stellte mich in die Reihe um zu bestellen. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann mit blauem Kapuzenshirt und er unterhielt sich mit seinem Handy. Als er endlich an der Reihe war da der Typ vor ihm fertig war machte er keine Anstanten zu bestellen, er war durch sein Telefonat zu sehr abgelenkt. Ich konnte nach einer Minute des Beobachten mich nicht mehr beherschen. Ich tippte dem Kerl auf die Schulter und meinte :" Hey you, hurry up. There are someone other who want´s to order:" In diesem Moment dreht er sich um und mir bleibt die Spucke weg. Da stand tatsächlich, live und in Farbe Darren Criss vor mir und lächelte mich an. " I´m sorry. Please order you, i need some minutes." Er lies mich vor und ich bestellte völlig irritiert meine Coke und ein Sandwitch. Ich blieb einfach danach im Laden stehen und gaffte Darren an. Er bestellte, nachdem er fertig telefoniert hatte ,ebenfalls etwas zu trinken und essen. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an. " I´m sorry , i dont know who you are." Ich musste mich wie ein kleines Mädchen angehört haben das seine erste Barbie Puppe in den Händen hielt. Er reagierte aber recht cool und zog an seinem Becher. " Hey, no matter. It was my fault. So you are not from America right?" " Ähhh yes, i´m from Germany." " Oh really, cool, on our last Glee Tour we stay in Berlin, that´s a amazing city." Wenn er gewusst hätte das ich damals fast 8 Stunden vor dieser blöden Halle in Berlin gewartet hatte um mir das Konzert anzuschauen. Er öffnete mir die Tür und meinte " come, just a short walk." So lief ich mit Darren Chris eine Strasse in L.A entlang und wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Ich erzählte ihm natürlich das ich Glee und vor allem ihn in der Rolle des Blaine Anderson liebte. Er freute sich tierisch einen Fan aus Deutschland hier zu haben. Er fragte mich ein wenig über meine Familie und mein Leben in Deutschland und ich antwortete. Ich wunderte mich dass wir nicht von Fans oder Fotografen belästigt wurden aber er wiegelte nur ab. " They know me, so its ok. When we have a premiere or something like this then ok but here is private life." Ich nickte und hing einfach an seinen Lippen. Als wir wieder den Strip erreichten meinte er dass er sich jetzt von mir verabschieden müsse da noch Arbeit im Tonstudio auf ihn wartete. Er gab mir noch ein Autogramm auf mein Glee Poster und gab mir seinen privaten Twitter und Skype Account. Dann stieg er in einen Wagen und fuhr davon. Ich denke heute noch gerne an diese wunderschöne halbe Stunde in L.A. Ab und an schreibe ich ihm eine Nachricht und er konnte sich sogar noch an mich erinnern. Alles in allem war das einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben. Mia Sie war eine der ersten mit der ich hier Kontakt hatte. Erst später stellte sich heraus das sie eine der Jüngsten hier war. Sie steht zu dem was sie meint, auch auf die Gefahr hin damit jemanden vor den Kopf zu stossen aber das zeichnet sie auch aus. Ungerechtigkeiten aus ihrer Sicht kann sich nicht leiden und kämpft dann mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel dagegen an. Ihre Storys über Will, vorzugsweise mit Emma oder mit Quinn als Partnerin sind legendär hier. Sie steht zu sich und der Welt und das muss man respektieren und annerkennen. Natürlich wird ihre Story mit Will aka Matt spielen denn alles andere währe schlichtweg gelogen. Ein ungewolltes Telefonat thumb|left|220px|GoogleSchon wieder so ein beschissen langweiliger Samstagabend. Die Eltern sind weg und der grosse Bruder säuft mal wieder auf irgendeiner Party. Im TV kommt nix gescheites und auf DVD hab ich keinen Bock mehr. Also den Lappi angemacht und in den Chat, eventuell ist ja da was los. Der Bildschirm lädt mal wieder ewig, blödes W-Lan aber ich bin ja selber schuld, hätte halt letztens nicht bis morgens um 5 surfen sollen. Jetzt haben meine Eltern die Netzwerksteckdose in meinem Zimmer tot gemacht. Und das W-Lan ist nur bis 24 Uhr an, danach fährt der Splinter runter und ich kenn das bescheuerte Passwort nicht. Wow endlich ploppt das Fenster auf. Ok, Franzi is da, Emi, Jojo und Mel. Schade, währ noch cool wenn Meli da währe aber egal, erst mal alle begrüssen. So und jetzt einfach zur Belustigung ein paar Smileys spamen, ich bin mal gespannt ob Franzi was sagt. Hey ne die ist ja heute cool drauf, ich mag sie ja so oder so. Oh mann is echt cool wenn ich mal net weis was ich tun soll kann hier her kommen und meine Laune hebt sich. Wow, ja ja ja Meli is da, gleich mal anschreiben und über Justin Bieber reden, ausser mit Emi und Meli gibt es nicht so viele mit denen ich damit kommen kann aber egal ich liebe ihn und stehe dazu. Was meint sie ? Ob ich diese Seite kenne wo sie die geheimen Skype Nummern der Stars verraten,. Ne natürlich nicht, also her mit dem Link. Irgendwie traue ich mich nicht drauf zu klicken, am Ende schauen mich nackte Männer oder so an oder ich hol mir einen Virus. Ach komm, egal.--------Wow, also da stehen sie ja echt alle. George Clooney, Brat Pitt, Brintey Spears, Kesha und MATT????? Das kann doch jetzt nur ein Scherz sein oder ? Meli meint das währen alles echte Nummern und kein Fake. Aber soll ich da wirklich anrufen?? Mannno ich bin so ängsltich gerade, aber Meli meint ich könnte ja sofort wieder auflegen. Hmm ok probieren kann ich es ja. Erst mal Skype aufmachen, boah das läd ja ewig wieder. Endlich oben, jetzt mal die Nummer eingebeben. Es wählt...... "Hallo?" --Scheiße!! Da war wirklich jemand dran, sofirt auflegen. Ich muss erst mal ein Monster auf den Schock trinken, am Ende war das wirklich Matt, cool. AHHHHHHHHHHH der ruft zurück. Was mache ich jetzt??? Der legt einfach net auf und immer wenn ich auf abweisen drücke ruft er wieder an. Ok, wird warscheinlich irgend so ein alter Sack sein, mach ich halt auf unschuldiges Mädel das sich verwählt hat, wird schon schief gehen. "Hallo ?" " Hey did you call me some minutes ago?" " Ähhh yes, sorry it was a little mistake Sir." "Aha, where did you calling?" " Öhmmm ...Germany?" "You must be joking, you call me from Germany and say its a mistake?" " Ähhh YES SIR" " How old are you?" " 15!" " You lie, you´re not older then 13 !" " FU.... ähh ok youre right" " Ok, thats clear. OK Girl listen, you have your fun and its ok but i need to sleep ok?" " Yeah i understand. Sorry ....whats your Name?" " Allright, Thanks and my name is Mathew Morrison. Good Night!" Aufgelegt. Der hat einfach aufgelegt........oh man wenn ich das im Chat erzähle glauben die mir das eh net. Ich glaubs ja selber net. Das war Mathew ..... OMG OMG OMG OMG. Ich sterbe gleich........ Emi Zu ihr ist zu sagen. Nettes Mädel mit einem grossen Herz für eigentlich jeden. Sie mag es nicht wenn wir uns streiten und versucht immer zu vermitteln. Ist ne Romanikerin par Exelance und eigentlich mit jedem gut. Man kann ihr auch eigenltich nie böse sein weil sie sich immer toll verhält. Sie liebt, nein verehrt ist das bessere Wort Lea Michele aka Rachel Berry. Ihr Storys mit ihr und natürlich dem passenden Gegenüber Finn sind Legende hier im Wiki. Zuletzt muss man ihr Talent loben auch zuhören zu können und einem das Gefühl zu geben net unwichtig zu sein. Und selbstverständlich kann ihre Kurzgeschichte nur mit Lea zu tun haben :) thumb|274px|blogsport.comEin süßer Fan Ich liebe es ja zu fliegen aber wenn man in 5 Tagen zweimal um die Welt gechattet ist vergeht einem irgendwann mal die Lust und dann auch noch ohne Cory, dass macht mir zu schaffen. Aber dafür wirst du auch hin und wieder von ganz netten Menschen überrascht. So wie am letzten Donnerstag, da war ich für die Promo des dritten Glee Kinofilmes in Deutschland, man muss sagen vorher kam ich aus Japan also Stress pur. Wir setzen also zur Landung in Frankfurt an, ich staune immer wieder das die Deutschen so tolle Flughäfen haben, kein Vergleich zu den meisten bei uns in den Staaten. Ich hatte ein wenig über dem Pazifik geschlafen aber richtig fit war ich noch nicht. Wir gingen durch die Fist Class Lounge um mein Gepäck zu holen. Dann wollte ich noch einen Kaffee in aller Ruhe trinken denn diese aufgewärmte Suppe im Flieger macht mich nur krank. Aber die blöde Kaffeemaschine war kaputt also kein heißer und frischer Kaffee für Lea. Ich lies mich erst mal in einen der weichen Ledersessel fallen, bis der Fahrservice kommt dauerte es noch, wir hatten etwas Rückenwind und kamen 20 Minuten früher an als geplant. Meine Assistentin hackte schon wieder wie verrückt auf ihrem Telefon rum. Alles organisieren aber für nen Kaffee konnte sie auch net sorgen. Also wurde es mir zu bunt, Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und durch die Tür raus in die grosse Halle, da wird es ja irgendwo Kaffee geben und ich glaube so schnell erkennt man mich nicht wenn ich nicht zurecht gemacht bin, dachte ich. Ich muss gestehen, Frankfurt ist nicht gerade klein, ich musste ein paar Minuten suchen bevor ich einen Stand mit Kaffee fand. Ich stellte mich brav an und lächelte etwas über mich selber. In New York könnte ich das nicht machen ohne eine Schar von Fotografen um mich zu haben. Als ich endlich dran war und einen "doppelten Frankfurter mit Sahne", keine Ahnung was das eigenltich war aber er schmeckte hervorragend, bestellt hatte fiel mir ein, du hast ja gar kein Geld dabei! Alles in der Handtasche und die in der Lounge, oh das schien böse zu werden. Ich konnte schon die Schlagzeile lesen :" US Serienstar in Deutschland im Gefängniss - Kaffee nicht bezahlt!" Ich tat so als ob ich in meinen Taschen nach Geld kramte um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen aber natürlich war da nix! Der Mann schaute mich schon böse an und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte denn Deutsch verstand ich eh nicht. Also versuchte ich zu lächeln und hoffte ein Wunder würde geschehen. Und tatsächlich geschah es, ein Mädchen, allem Anschein mit seiner Familie auf dem Weg in den Urlaub lief an unserer Schlange vorbei und genau in dem Moment fiel dem Mädchen seine Tasche runter und der Geldbeutel der darin war ging auf. Mehrere Münzen verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Wir bückten uns beide zeitgleich um nach den Münzen zu greifen, ich gab dem Mädchen mehrere in die Hand und da schaute es mich an und ihre Gesichtsmuskeln schienen eingefroren zu sein. " D...d...du , Lea, oh mein Gott.! Mama, Papa hier steht Lea Michele!" " Komm schon Emi, du kannst nicht überall Lea sehen, das wird ja schon zur Manie." Ich hob eine Munze mit einer grossen 2 drauf auf und hob es dem Mädchen hin. " Sorry but, can i have this. I need my coffee and have no money." Das sie nicht losschrie war alles, sie nickte nur ganz schnell und meinte: "Jajaa, i mean yes of course.Please." Ich nahm die Münze und bezahlte schnell meinen heißen Kaffee und verlies die Reihe. Etwas abseits fragte ich das Mädchen ob es mich wirklich kennen würde und tatsächlich, sie hieß Emi, war hier aus der Gegend und war nach eigenem Bekunden der grösste Lea Michele Fan den man sich vorstellen konnte.Ihr kamen fast die Tränen dabei vor Freude und auch ich freute mich so einen netten Fan hier zu haben. Als wir uns verabschiedeten lies ich mir noch ihre Adresse geben. Wenn sie aus dem Urlaub zurück kommen würde sie ein kleines Dankeschön im Briefkasten finden. Eine Backstage Karte für unser Glee Konzert nächsten Monat. Verri Sie ist unser "Gute Laune Bär" im Wiki. Immer nett, immer höflich und anständig. Ich hätte heute noch einmal mich über sie zu beschweren wegen schlechter Laune oder Frechheit. Sie hilft wo sie kann, hört zu, vermittelt und hatte coole Ideen. Ihre dreit teiligen Finchel Storys sind ein riesen Highlight hier und auch die anderen Storys, ob One Shots oder längere sind von toller Qualität. Verri verzeih mir bitte wenn ich Darren nehme und nicht Rider ( wird der so geschrieben ???? sorry :) ) aber mir fällt einfach zu Darren eher etwas ein. Also ich hoffe es gefällt Dir :) thumb|left|204px|GoogleDer Aha Effekt Wow alles ist so gross .Bei uns gibt es solche Hallen leider nicht, soviel ist klar. Aber egal, ich hoffe nur das mein Platz nicht zu weit oben unter dem Dach ist. Immerhin habe ich für den Flug und die Karte fast ein ganzes Jahr gesparrt. Wenn ich das den Leuten im Chat erzähle, vor allem Emi oder Matti, dann lynchen die mich. Ich hatte aber auch Glück eine Karte für die " Dont stop believing " Tour zu bekommen. Das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren traten alle Stars von Glee noch einmal zusammen auf. Als vor einem halben Jahr die ersten Gerüchte aufkammen ging sofort die heiße Leitung aus den guten alten Tagen des Gleefanfiction Wikis los. Wir hatten ja immer noch losen Kontakt aber natürlich musste jeder seinen Weg gehen. Und ich selber, gerade fertig mit dem Studium, hätte nie im Leben noch einmal daran geglaubt Glee zu sehen. Jetzt stand ich also vor dem Staple Center in Los Angeles und wartete darauf hinein gelassen zu werden. Der Bauch kribbelte mir vor Aufregung dann endlich wurden die Tore geöffnet und wir traten, nein liefen ein. Man konnte nicht umfallen denn es wurde von hinten, von vorne und von den Seiten her gedrückt. Ich orinitierte mich an den Beschilderungen um meinen Platz zu finden. Neben mir grischen Mädels lauthals " Leaaaa und Nayaaaaaa" ich kam mir irgendwie "alt" vor. Endlich fand einen Pfeil in Richtung meines Blockes dem ich folgte. Als ich in den Innenraum kam blieb mir die Spucke weg, ich hatte einen Platz quasie direkt vor der Hauptbühne. Ich suchte meinen nummerierten Platz und setzte mich. Ziemlich zügig wurden auch die anderen Plätze voll und es entstand ein Geräuschpegel der seltsam war in der Halle. Ich zückte mein Smartphon und machte ein paar Beweisfotos die ich umgehend auf meinem Account hochlud, die dementsprechenden Kommis liesen nicht lange auf sich warten. Erst Emi und dann natürlich Matti die ungläubig fragte wo ich den sein und was das für eine Bühne war? Die Anwort muss ihnen die Stimme geraubt haben denn sie posteten nur noch Fragezeichen und grosse Augen. Dann endlich wurde es dunkel und eine Stimme aus dem Off wies alle darauf hin das es jetzt los ging. Dann traten sie alle auf, Lea, Naya, Cory, Heather und natürlich Criss. Er sah immer noch toll aus, ok ein wenig älter geworden aber immer noch heiß. Ich musste unzählige Fotos machen. Das Konzert war ein Gedicht und zum Schluss kam das Highlight für mich. Darren Chris kam alleine, nur mit seiner Gitarre auf die Bühne. " So, at the end we have a special for all fans. So i need a girl for that here on stage." Tatsächlich suchte er jemand der mit zu ihm auf die Bühne kam. Ich stand völlig perplex da als Darren die Reihen vor uns abging. Es gingen natürlich unzählige Hände von Mädels hoch die alle zu Darren wollten. Plötzlich blieb er direkt vor mir stehen und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Ich war erstarrt denn er beugte sich zu mir herunter. " Hey sweet girl , come on i have something for you." Er reichte mir die Hand und half mir auf die Bühne, dort nahm ich auf einem Stuhl platz und Darren stellte sich vor mich und fing an " Teenage Dream" unplugged zu spielen. Ich verlor das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Er spielte nur für mich,herrlich......... Lia Sie ist echt ein "Fall Spezial". Nicht dumm sondern schlau aber leider mit dem Selbstvertrauen eines Steines ausgestattet. Wenn sie mal an sich glaubt kann sie echt zur Rakete werden. Sie muss ab und an noch den richtigen Weg zwischen Risiko und Zurückhaltung finden. Sie hat ein Herz das ist so gross das eine ganze Stadt darin Platz findet. Wenn jemand Kummer und oder Schmerz hat kommt sie auf ihrem magischen Umhang angeflogen und versucht dich zu retten. Sie ist die absolute Romantikerin und steht auf Finchel wie andere auf Schokoladeneis. Wenn sie mal in real Life Cory treffen sollte wird das in dem wohl grössten Jubelschrei ausarten den die Welt je gesehen hat. Deswegen wird ihr Part selbstverfreilich mit Cory handeln. thumb|332px|GoogleThe Name of the Game Hey du, beweg deinen Hintern. Immer das gleiche mit den Mädels. Erst wollen sie alle als Cherio landen landen aber wenn es mal Arbeit gibt sind sie nicht zu sehen. Aber du mein blondes Fräulein kommst jetzt her und nimmst diese Box hier und trägst sie nach hinten. Und dann ziehst du dich um und holst mir meinen Kraftshake aus dem Auto. Und ich will keine Widerrede hören. Lia hatte echt Glück, da ist sie schon mal Austauschschülerin in den USA und dann ist die Verbindungslehrerin ein Zicke par Exelence, Lia hatte das Gefühl sobald diese Kathy jemand aus dem Programm sah schaltete sie auf "Böse". Aber für ihren Traum mal in den USA zu sein lies sie das zu , die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit ihren Freunden und Gastfamilien. Lia hatte es damit richtig gut getroffen, ihre Austauschpartnerin Sherry war ein netter Teenager mit einer tollen Familie, Sie hatte ein eigenes Zimmer mit PC und TV. Ihre Gasteltern versuchten ihr die Zeit nicht lange werden zu lassen. Sie machten Ausflüge an die Küste, gingen mit ihr in die Mall oder ins Ice Center. In der Schule nahm sie am Unterricht teil und die Deutschen waren so etwas wie die Stars in der High School. Jeder wollte sich mit ihnen fotografieren lassen oder sie zum Essen einladen. Aber das Beste, das absolut Unglaubliche war das diese High School als erste Kulisse für Lia´s LIeblingsserie Glee diente. In den ersten beiden Folgen wurde hier auf dem Hof und in der Aula gedreht, erst danach entschied sich das Studio eine Kulisse in ihren Hallen zu bauen. Also lief man hier quasi auch durch die Mc Kinley High was Lia stolz machte. Aber jetzt im Moment musste sie nicht daran denken sondern an diese sau schwere Kiste in ihren Armen. Sie fühlte schon nichts mehr im unteren Bereich und hatte das Gefühl ihre Schultern wurden immer länger. Endlich durfte sie die Kiste abstellen und sich auf den Platz in der Sporthalle setzen. Ihre Austauschpartnerin hatte weniger Glück, sie war bei den Cherios und musste jetzt die ansässige Basketballmannschaft, die Phytons anfeuern. Lia genoss dieses Schauspiel, das, im Vergleich zu dem biederen Deutschland, recht aufregend war. Es gab eine sauber einstudierte Choreo und jedes der 8 Mädchen wusste genau was es zu tun hatte.Dann kamen die Mannschaften und es ging los. Lia musste zugeben dass sie nicht sonderlich viel von Basketball verstand und so passierte es öfters das ihre Kommentare etwas deplaziert waren aber sie lächelte so etwas einfach weg. Als die Phytons mal wieder im Angriff waren und ein schlaksiger Farbiger von der Dreier - Linie traf rief Lia mal wieder " Tor". "Sorry das heißt Korb." " Jaja, schon klar, ich sag halt Tor ist doch fast das Gleiche." Lia hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte, sie hatte gespannt das Spiel verfolgt. " Naja, das macht schon einen Unterschied glaub ich." Diese Hartnäckigkeit musste Lia Tribut zollen, also drehet sie sich zur Seite und fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Neben ihr saß Cory Monteith und lächelte sie an. " Hi, ich bin Cory und du bist...?" " Ich. bbbbbb bin Lia, schön dich zu treffen Cory." " Hmm, ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen, bist du neu?" " N...nnnnaja, ich bin Austauschschülerin aus Deutschland und erst seit einer Woche hier, aber dddddich habe ich auch noch nie hier gesehen." Cory lächelte wieder herzerweichend. " Sag mal, stottern alle deutschen Mädel so süss wie du? Nein,nnnatürlich nicht. Achso, dann ist ja gut, ja du kannst mich auch hier noch nicht gesehen haben, ich geh auch schon lange nicht mehr zur Schule aber mein Cousin ist vor einem Jahr mit seiner Familie hierher gezogen und so schau ich ab und an mal vorbei wenn ich Zeit habe!" " Aha, uuund was machst du so, wenn ich fragen darf?" " Ach ich bin Schauspieler, ich spiele in einer Serie die Glee heißt aber ich glaube die kennt ihr nicht in Deutschland oder?" Lia lief rot an und starrte Cory mitten ins Gesicht. " Ich kenne Glee....... Jojo Jojo, schlau, nett und absolute beste "gute Freundin" wohl nördlich des Equators. Sie schreibt Noten von denen ich früher nur träumen konnte. Dabei ist sie aber ein normales, junges Teenager Mädel mit allen den Problemen die man so hat. Wenn sie jemanden helfen kann überlegt sie nicht lange auch wenn das bedeutet dass sie sich mit jemand anlegen muss, wird dabei aber nie unfair sondern bleibt erstaunlich clever. Auch sie kann fantastische Storys schreiben. Wenn es einen Naya Rivera Fan Contest gäbe, sie würde alle Mitbewerber in Grund und Boden kreischen. Und deswegen verwundert es auch nicht das Naya aka Santana hier eine Rolle spielt. thumb|left|212px|GoogleGut gemacht Johanna saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen auf ihrem Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch lagen ihre Entwürfe in der schwarzen Mappe. Es musste einfach heute klappen sonst währe ihr Traum als Designerin ausgeträumt bevor er richtig angefangen hat. Bei 6 Labels war sie schon um ihre Kollektion vorstellen zu dürfen. Nichts als Absagen bisher. Also hatte sie sich entschlossen selber die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und persönlich ihre Ideen für coole Mode vorzustellen. Dieses Label N&R Fashion war ihr noch nie vorher aufgefallen. Sie hatte es durch Zufall im Branchenbuch gefunden und auf gut Glück einfach geklingelt. Die Dame, oder besser gesagt Oma die am Empfang saß lies sie nur wiederwillig nach oben. Im dritten Stock hatte wiederum eine viel zu dünne Brünnette sie in Empfang genommen und ihr gesagt sie solle hier im Raum warten, es kommt jemand um sich ihre Entwürfe anzusehen, das war vor über 1 Stunde gewesen. So langsam verlies sie der Mut und sie war im Begriff ihre Mappe zu packen und zu verschwinden. Wenn sie schnell war konnte sie diesem Drachen am Eingang entfliehen bevor diese reagieren konnte. Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und zwei Männer in viel zu engen Anzügen traten ein. Johanna sprang sofort auf um ihnen die Hand zu geben aber diese wiegelten sofort ab. Sie solle bitte ihre Mappe öffnen und ihnen 3 Entwürfe zeigen da sie nicht viel Zeit hätten. Jetzt fing sie wieder an zu schwitzen denn sie hatte über 25 Entwürfe in ihrer Mappe und da jetzt 3 auf die Schnelle zu finden war schier unmöglich. Einer der beiden Männer schaute bereits ungeduldig auf die Uhr als Johanna endlich den ersten Entwuf vor ihnen offen legte. " Nein, zu leger.. Passt nicht. Nächster!" Jojo zuckte zusammen, das war wie eine Ohrfeige gewesen. Sie legte völlig unsicher die zweite Zeichnung hin. Diesmal antwortete der andere. " Och nein, viel zu viel rot. Die Farbe ist out. Letzter Versuch!" Beim dritten Entwurf machte sie einfach die Augen zu und schob, ohne darauf zu achten welcher Entwurf es war das Blatt rüber. " Beide schlugen sich an den Kopf. " Das ist doch nicht zu glauben, wo haben sie die letzten Jahre gelebt? Das ist doch........." " FANTASTISCH!" Johanna hatte gar nicht gemerkt das die Tür noch einmal geöffnet worden war. Hinter den beiden Männern stand eine junge Frau, nein nicht nur eine Frau. Das war Naya Rivera. Johanna schien der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein. Naya griff zwischen den beiden Herren hindurch um den Entwurf näher zu begutachten. " Herrlich, genau danach habe ich gesucht. Meine Herren, das wird in die neue Kollektion von N'aya '''R'ivera Fashion aufgenommen. Wie heisen sie noch mal?" " Jo...*hust* Johanna." " Sehr schön Johanna, kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro, da machen wir dann den Vertrag fertig und wenn mir auch die anderen Teile von ihnen gefallen kaufe ich die auch gleich.......... Franzi Unser Oberindianer, das Gewissen des Wiki. Sie kümmert sich um so viel das man es nicht alles aufzählen kann. Für die Rechte der User ist sie so etwas wie Tron für Mc Flinn. Aber sie vergisst auch nicht jeden bei Bedarf an seine Pflichten zu erinnern. Bei ihr wird jeder so gleich wie möglich behandelt, Ungleichbehandlung mag sie nicht genauso wenig wie Diskrimnierung. Mit ihr das Kalumet nach einem heftigen Sturm rauchen zu dürfen ist ein Privileg. Jemand aus dem großen Glee Universum für sie zu finden ist recht schwierig weil manch einer oder eine passen würde. Ich habe mich jetzt für Chris aka Kurt entschieden. thumb|270px|Google '''Die Macht des Wortes Herzlich Wilkommen bei Ellen heute Abend. Ich bin ihre Gastgeberin und wir begrüssen heute wieder tolle Gäste. Der erste Gast ist eine junge Autorin die seit kurzem hier eingeschlagen hat wie eine Bombe. Ihr Debut Roman " Wilde Zeiten" ist seit mehreren Wochen auf Platz 1 aller Bestseller Listen. Herzlich Wilkommen Franzi. Nehmen sie bitte Platz. Danke Ellen, es freut mich riesig hier zu sein, es ist quasi ein Traum der in wahr geworden ist. Das kann ich mir vorstellen Franzi. Ich habe ihren Roman auch gelesen und muss sagen er ist beindruckend. Sie sind eine noch sehr junge Autorin, keine 25 Jahre alt und schreiben schon so verdammt genial und herzergreifend. Woher kommt das ? Ich weis es nicht Ellen, eventuell durch meine etwas spezielle Geschichte. Früher hatte ich einige Probleme die mir das Leben nicht ganz leicht gemacht haben. Und diese Erfahrungen sind natürlich in das Buch eingeflossen. Das finde ich grandios wenn jemand mit seinen persönlichen Dämonen so kreativ umgehen kann. Aber um wieder auf das Buch direkt sprechen zu kommen. Du beschreibst eine melodramatische Beziehung zweier Teenager in einer amerikanischen Highschool. Was mir aufgefallen ist das du ganz stark auf die Problematik der homosexuellen Orintierung einer der beiden Hauptcharaktern eingehst. Stimmt, das war ein ganz wichtiger Punkt. Vor allem in Deutschland finde ich ist das Thema Homosexualität viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit bedarf. Da seit ihr in Amerika teilweise viel weiter. Inwiefern? Naja, bei euch ist es überhaupt kein Problem in einer TV Sendung zu zeigen wie zwei Jungs sich in der Highshool verlieben und auch ihre Freunde stehen zu ihnen. Du sprichst nicht etwa damit auf Glee an oder? Doch, klar. Ich fand damals Kurt und Blaine sehr toll. Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr in Deutschland solche Gleefanatiker seit. Naja, wir sind ne kleine aber feine Community. Ich selber bin in einer Gruppe von jungen Menschen schon lange aktiv die alle Glee lieben. Na dann wird dich unser zweiter Gast aber freuen, auch er stellt sein neues Buch vor.. Du meinst jetzt nicht das er da ist oder ? Doch, sehr geehrter Publikum, begrüssen sie bitte unseren zweiten Gast heute hier. Herzlich wilkommen dem zweifachen Emmy Gewinner, Gewinner eines Tony Awards und momentan nominiert für einen Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller. Herzlich Wilkommen Chris Colfer. Oh mein Gott...... Juju Unsere " Pferdenärrin" hier. Sie liebt ihre tierischen Lieblinge fast so sehr wie ihren richtigen Liebling. Sie hat ein ein riesen grosses Herz und man kann ihr eigentlich nie böse sein. Wenn man sich mit ihr unterhält hat man das Gefühl nicht mit einem Teenager zu sprechen sondern mit einer Frau die schon so manches erlebt hat. Ich habe lange überlegt wenn ich bei juju nehme. Ich habe mich letztendlich für Dianna aka Quinn entschieden. thumb|left|348px|GoogleJa Chef Oh Mann was für ein Mist. Der erste Tag im neuen Job und gleich zu spät. Das fängt ja super an. Erst verpenne ich den Wecker, dann finde ich meine Handtasche nicht und zum Schluss fährt mir die U-Bahn vor der Nase weg. Perfekter Tag , naja egal ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Aber ist schon irgendwie cool hier zu arbeiten. Immerhin bin ich hier in der Verwaltung des zweit grössten Gestüts der USA. Die Pferde sind natürlich nicht hier in der Stadt sondern auf ner Farm vor der Stadt aber trotzdem ist es toll hier. Aber das Beste ist eigentlich zu wissen wer hier die beiden Bosse sind. Ich meine ich kannte die beiden schon als Teenager, da hab ich bald jede Woche sie im TV gesehen. Und jetzt arbeite ich in Wahrheit und Echt für Dianna Agron und Lea Michele. Beide haben die Firma vor 5 Jahren gegründet um ihre immer grösser werdende Zahl an Last und Arbeitspferden, welche sie gerettet haben, zu verwalten. In der Zwischenzeit wird auf dem Gestütt sogar gezüchtet und dadurch und durch immerwerende Neuzugänge haben wir über 80 Pferde momentan in den Ställen. Und meine Aufgabe ist unter anderem für die Beschaffung aller Futter und Nutzmittel zu sorgen. Naja so wurde es mir im Vorstellungsgespräch gesagt. Ich hoffe mal das ich nicht zig Kataloge erst durchwälzen muss sondern dass meine Vorgängerin etwas hinterlassen hat mit dem ich arbeiten kann. Es war nur ein wenig schade das keine der beiden Chefs zugegen war als ich eingestellt wurde, währe natürlich ein Traum gewesen diesen beiden Stars persönlich zu begegnen aber die haben natürlich auch andere Verpflichtungen. Aber jetzt muss ich mich beeeilen ins Büro zu kommen. So erst mal die Jacke aufhängen und den PC anschalten, zum Glück war niemand auf den Gängen der mich hätte sehen können. "Klopf , Klopf". Oh verdammt wer ist das denn jetzt schon, ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig. Äh " Herein?!". Ach du Scheiße das kann doch nicht sein oder, da steht nicht wirklich Dianna Agron in meinem Büro oder? Guten Morgen, sie müssen Juju sein, unsere neue Mitarbeiterin ist doch so oder ? Ja Miss Agron natürlich das bin ich. Ohje, sie müssen mich nicht siezen, wir gehen hier relativ locker miteinander um. Ich bin Dianna, natürlich nur wenn sie oder du willst. Ich wollte eigenltich bei deiner Einstellung schon dabei sein, hatte es aber leider nicht gepackt. Deswegen bin ich heute morgen rüber gekommen und wollte Dir alles gute zum ersten Arbeitstag wünschen. Und natürlich auch von Lea Michele, sie wird heute eventuell oder morgen mal kurz reinschauen. Und jetzt will ich nicht länger stören du hast bestimmt viel zu tun. Jawohl Chef......äh ich meine Dianna natürlich...... Sandy Und nun kommen wir zu Sandy. Eine der ruhigen Mädels hier. Sie hat ne coole "berliner Schnauze" was sie nur sympathischer macht. Mit ihren Storys hat sie schon manchen hier verzückt. Wenn sie mal aus sich rauskommt und mit einem schimpft, ohje da geht für einen kurzzeitig mal die Welt unter. Aber sie ist einem nie lange böse und ne ganz liebe Person. Sie hat mehrere Lieblinge aus Glee weswegen ich mich aufgrund der nachfolgende Story für Cory aka Finn entschieden habe. Viel Spass thumb|380px|celebuz.com'''Zu später Stunde Es war kalt an diesem Abend in Berlin. Das Thermometer war bereits tief unter die Null Grad gefallen. Das hatte Sandy dazu gebracht doch ihren dicken Wintermantel auszugraben, auch wenn sie für den Weg von der Wohnung ins Hotel wo sie arbeitete nicht lange brauchte.Sie steckte die Hände tief in die Taschen und senkte beim laufen den Kopf, ihr Atem zeichnete sich unangenehm hell in der kalten Luft ab. Endlich erreichte sie den Personaleingang und konnte den Mantel öffnen. Bis sie sich ihre Uniform geschmissen hatte waren auch ich Hände wieder erfreulich warm. So schlenderte sie in Richtung Lobby um ihren Kollegen an der Rezeption für die Nachtschicht abzulösen. Sie zeichnete noch das Protikoll ab um zu dokumnentieren dass sie alle wichtigen Schlüssel und Karten übernommen hatte. Dann verabschiedete sie ihren Kollegen mit dem Hinweis sich gut anzuziehen aufgrund der Kälte was dieser mit einem etwas säuerlichen Lächeln abtat denn heute Mittag waren es noch 12 Grad Plus gewesen weswegen er jetzt nicht die dicksten Sachen dabei hatte. Danach war himmlische Ruhe im Atrium die nur vom gelegentlichen piepsen und fauchen der PC Anlage gestört wurde. Sandy hatte sich eine Kanne Kaffee und zwei Romane mitgenommen. In der Nachtschicht musste sie eigentlich mal aufspringen wenn einer der Gäste ihren Schlüssel für die Seitentür vergessen hatte und dadurch zum Haupteingang rein musste oder wenn ein Gast morgens um 3 eine eisgekühlte Cola wollte aber mit solchen Vorkommnissen war heute nicht zu rechnen. Laut Anzeige war kein Gast nicht in seinem Zimmer und Sandy vermutete dass es auch keinen nach einem eiskalten Getränk verlangte. So lies sie sich auf den Stuhl nieder und fing an in ihrem Buch zu lesen. Die Uhr zeigte bereits halb 2 morgens als sie von einem roten Blinklicht ihrer Aufmerksamkeit beraubt wurde. Dies zeigte an das jemand die Klingel zum Haupteingang benutzte. Um diese Uhrzeit was sie, aus Rücksicht auf die Gäste stumm geschaltet so dass man sie nur durch ein optisches Signal in der Lobby und hier im Raum vernehmen konnte.Sandy schaute verdutzt auf das Blinklicht, um diese Zeit ? Wer konnte das sein? Sie versicherte sich nochmals das alle Nebentürschlüssel an ihrem Platz hingen. Dann zog sie ihren Hotelumhang um und ging in Richtung Haupttür, vermutlich waren es betrunkene Kids die sich einen Spass daraus machten sie zu stören. Sie steckte die Schlüsselkarte in den Schlitz und öffnette die Tür. Sie war bereits dabei loszulegen und ihrem Gegenüber eine saftige Predigt über Sinn und Unsinn solcher Aktionen zu geben aber zum Glück schaute sie noch einmal auf und hörte auf zu atmen. Vor ihr stand, in einem dicken Anorak gehüllt und eine Wollmütze auf dem Kopf ....Cory Monteith vor ihr. Ihm schien kalt zu sein den er brachte nur ein zittriges "Sorry, please let me in. delay flight, no room in hotel....." Sandy konnte gar nicht anderst als ihn hinein lassen. Als sie die Tür nach ihm geschlossen hatte stand der mit seiner Reisetasche vor ihr . Er fing noch mal an, jetzt schon merklich leichter sprechend: " Thank you, pleas have a free room. I need it only for one night." Sandy lächelte. " Sir, you get the best romm in this hotel ......... Anni Unsere Madam, wenn sie etwas oder jemand mag dann ganz mit Haut und Haar. Sie kommt unglaublich schnell hoch aber genauso schnell wieder runter. Über ihr Finchel und natürlich Britt lässt sie nichts kommen. Im Gegenteil sie ist oberste Vorsitzende des grossen Finchel und Britney Fanclub. Und dies wird verteidigt bis aufs Blut. Es versteht sich von selbst das ihre Story mit Britney spielt denn sie hat einen ähnlichen netten Schlag wie Anni. Viel Spaß. thumb|left|277px|Google5,6,7,8 und los.... Den Mädels stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Es hatte heute bestimmt um die 35 Grad und das ausserhalb dieses fensterlossen Raumes. Die kleine Klimaanlage oben links in der Ecke gab einen grauenhaften Ton von sich und wirklich kühle Luft kam auch nicht mehr heraus. Anni stand in der 3 Reihe und starrte erschöpft auf ihr Spiegelbild rechts von sich. Alle wie sie hier im Tanzstudio waren hatten einen Traum, irgendwann mal mit dem tanzen Geld verdienen zu können. Sei es in einem Showtheater oder als Backround auf der Bühne. Und diese Schule galt als eine der Besen der Welt. Anni hatte ihr komplettes Erspartes geopfert um hierher zu kommen. Wenn sie heute diese Runde auch noch überstand sah es gar nicht so schlecht aus zumindest aufgenommen zu werden. Von den 20 Mädels hier würden höchstens 15 in die Klasse aufgenommen werden. Der Dozent klopfte vorne wieder mti seinem Stock auf dem Boden was bedeutete das die kurze Verschnaufpause bereits wieder vorüber war. Die Musik hämmerte aus den Boxen und Anni begann wie die anderen die Choreo die sie gezeigt bekommen hatten so gut es ging nach zu tanzen. Es war eine verdammt harte Abfolge von schnellen Drehungen gefolgt von tiefen Bewegungen und Sprungelementen. Bei jedem dessen Ausführung ihm nicht gefiel klopfte der Lehrer mit dem Stock vor einem auf. Wer 3 x das Vergnügen gemacht hatte so etwas zu hören der konnte seine Sachen packen, für den war das Abenteuer hier und jetzt beendet. Anni bekam eine Angsatacke, zweimal hatte der Lehrer schon etwas bei ihr zu bemängeln gehabt und jetzt lief er wieder in ihre Richtung. Sie sah bereits den Stock vor sich aufkommen und schloss die Augen. Aber es traf zum Glück das Mädchen neben ihr, innerlich pustete sie durch und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Schrittfolge. Endlich hatte man ein Einsehen mit der Gruppe und beendete für heute den Unterricht. Es hatte zwei Mädchen getroffen die nicht wieder kommen durften. Anni trocknete sich erschöpft aber glücklich das Gesicht ab und nahm einen grossen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche.Als sie im Begriff war nach draussen zu gehen klopfte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. " Hey, ich hab dich heute beobachtet. Du bist nicht schlecht. Ein, zwei kleinere Fehler aber du hast echt Talent. Glaub mir das wird schon, du darfst nur nie aufgeben und immer dein Bestes geben. Ich habe hier auch damals so gelitten aber glaub mir es lohnt sich. Also wir sehen uns morgen, ich denke ich werde morgen mal euch eine kleine Vorführung geben damit ihr mal seht wie so eine Choreo am Stück aussieht weil das kann euer Lehrer net so ganz *grins*" Anni verschlug es die Sprache, vor ihr stand Heather Morris....... Nick Genau der, ja Nick. Ich muss gestehen dass ich manchmal aus ihm net schlau werd aber das macht nix. Er ist ein grosser Mike und Tina Hopper. Finchel geht bei ihm gar nicht. Naja er wird seine Gründe haben warum er die beiden net mag :). Aber er ist eigentlich immer nett und höfllich und man kann sich toll mit ihm unterhalten. Die Storys die er schreibt haben Hand und Fuß und lesen sie sauber herunter. Da er einer der wenigen Kerle hier ist hoffe ich das er uns noch lange erhalten bleibt. NIck, deine Story handelt mit Jenna aka Tina. Viele Spass thumb|376px|GoogleWo wollen sie hin?? Jenna blickte entsetzt auf das Navigerät. Sie hätte darauf bestehen sollen das man ihr ein englisch sprachiges Model geben sollte, So irrte sie hier in dieser Gegend rum und das Ding sagte immer etwas von " Wenn möglich bitte wenden". Sie konnte nur vermuten das sie falsch war. Der Termin für die Präsentation ihres Buches auf Deutsch rückte immer näher und sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie steckte. Dabei hies von ihrer Agentin noch: " Das ist nicht so weit weg vom Flughafen, höchstens 30 Minuten mit dem Auto. Aus dieser halben Stunde waren bereits 2 Stunden geworden. Jenna war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte es angefangen heftig zu regnen. Die Scheibenwischer schafften es fast nicht die Wassermassen zu bändigen . Sie fuhr in geringer Geschwindigkeit die sich windende Strasse entlang und endlich tauchten Häuser und Lichter auf. Sie fuhr in einen kleinen Ort hinein, hier konnte sie endlich jemanden fragen. Sie blickte zum Seitenfenster hinaus aber bei diesem Sauwetter war leider nicht damit zu rechnen das jemand auf der Strasse war. Sie wollte schon aufgeben und ein Hotel suchen um dann morgen einfach wieder zum Flughafen zurück zu fahren, ihrer Managerin würde von ihr ein Donnerwetter zu hören bekommen, Genau in diesem Moment blieb Jenna plötzlich stehen. An einer Bushaltestelle stand ein Junge und zog den Kragen seiner Jacke immer höher in Richtung Genick. So wie er da stand erregte er einen gewissen Art von Mitleid. Sie stieg aus und hielt sich ihre Handtasche als provisiorischen Regenschirm über den Kopf und rannte zu der Haltestelle hinüber. " Heym, you need a car =" " Äh jaa ich glaube bei dem Wetter fährt kein Bus mehr heute und ich will auf die Buchmesse nach Frankfurt. " " Ok, show me the way. I´m Jenna," Der Junge, Nick stieg völlig perplex in den schwarzen Wagen. Luna Unsere Prinzessin im Wiki. Sie kann wohl nie richtig still sitzen weil sie immer etwas zu tun hat. Im Chat oder im Wiki sieht man sie leider nicht mehr ganz so oft weil sie viel Zeit mit der Schule ( was sehr löblich ist) verbringt oder an ihren Schatzi denkt. Ihre FF haben ab und an einen recht makaberen Anstrich aber das ist unsere Luna wie wir sie lieben. Nicht zu vergessen sind ihre beiden lebender Vögel und ihre tolle Stimme wenn man das Glück hat sie singen zu hören. Da sie kein Lea / Finchel Fan ist wird ihre Story mit Dianna aka Quinn spielen. Luna ich wünsche viel Spass. thumb|left|310px|deviantart.netSpieglein, Spieglein an der Wand Luna zog den Lidschatten nach. Sie hatte extra den wasserfesten Mascara mitgenommen, man weis ja nicht ob er gebraucht wird. In diesem Moment kam einer der Moderatoren rein und bedeutete das sie noch 2 Minuten hatten um sich fertig zu machen. Zuerst war der Auftritt in Abendrobe angesagt, Luna hatte ihr dunkelblaues Kleid mit der eine rückenfreien Schulter mitgenommen. Sie blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel ob auch wirklich alles am Make Up saß. Sie war als Vorletzte dran, hatte also noch ein paar Minuten mehr als die anderen Konkurentinnen um den Titel "Miss Sunshine 2016". So langsam wurde sie doch nervös und ging im Raum auf und ab. Sie fragte sich wie sie reagieren würde wenn die Jury sie bemängelte oder gar noch schlimmer sie runter machen sollte. Sie malte sich schon aus wie sie mit versteinerter Miene und laufenden Tränen auf der Bühne stand. Alle würde bestimmt lachen und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigen. Das durfte nie passieren, lieber verzichtete sie auf das ganze hier und ging. Sie fing an sich die Schminke vom Gesicht zu wischen und zog das Kleid aus. In diesem Moment trat jemand durch die Tür und klopfte an den Rahmen. " Hey, darf ich fragen was du hier machst?" Als sich Luna umgedreht hatte und erkannte wer da in der Tür steht wurde ihr fast schwarz vor Augen. Da stand Diana Agron in der Tür und schaute sie direkt an., Nina Unser Boss, die Gründerin des Wikis hier. Wenn es etwas gibt was sie hasst dann ist das Pöbeleien und Streit. In ihrer wenig bemessen Freizeit vom Job ist sie eine leidenschaftliche Tänzerin und PC Zockerin. Ihre Diskussionen hierzu im Chat mit Tascha oder Anni sind legendär. Ihre grosseartigen Fangeschichten hier werde ich vermissen denn ich habe sie verschlungen und geliebt. Aufgrund ihres Nicknames hier ( Finchel/Wemma) habe ich mich für Matt aka Will bei ihr entschieden. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir wenn du es liest. thumb|306px|GoogleEin Schelm der böses denkt Er hatte Kopfweh. Gestern Abend die Feier hätte nicht sein müssen. Er vertrug einfach keinen Gin, dass war hiermit beschlossene Sache für immer und ewig. Als Flugbegleiterin ihn fragte was er denn trinken wollte hatte er einfach nur Wasser bestellt, alles andere währe ihm wohl nicht gut bekommen. Zum Glück hatte das Studio ihm einen Flug erster Klasse gebucht, so konnte er wenigstens eine kleine Runde schlafen bevor er landete. Diese Woche war er als Juror bei " The Glee Projekt" auserkoren und durfte oder musste die Kanditen bewerten. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Zeit da seine neue CD dringend fertig werden musste und er auch noch an einem Buchprojekt arbeitete aber Ryan war sehr überzeugend gewesen und bestimmend. Jetzt stand Matthew auf dem Flughafen und wartete auf den Fahrdienst der ihn zum Studo bringen sollte. Auf seinem Blackberry blinkte es wie verrückt. Er hatte um in Ruhe schlafen zu können das Gerät auf dem Flug ausgemacht und erst vor 20 Minuten wieder in Betrieb genommen. Jetzt kammen alle paar Sekunden Emails, teils wichtig von Geschäftspartnern, teils die üblichen Spambombe mit Medizinwerbung für fragwürdige Potenzmittel. Er löschte einfach einfach mal eine ganze Reihe von Emails ohne besonderst auf die Absender zu achten. Endlich hielt der Wagen des Studios. Die Fahrt würde nicht lange dauern also musste er jetzt sich mental darauf vorbereiten der lustige und nette Matthew zu sein. Er stieg aus und wurde direkt ins Aufnahmestudio gebracht. HInter der Tür lief gerade die aktuelle Folge, man erklärte den Teilnehmern das jetzt, wie jede Woche ein Gastjuror gleich durch die Tür treten wird um ihre Wochenaufgabe zu beurteilen. Ein Typ mit Brille gab Matt stumm mit den Fingern die Zeichen: 3....2...1. Er trat durch die Tür ins Scheinwerferlicht und tosender Apllaus gepaart mit Gekreische folgten. Er begrüsste alle Anwesenden freundlich um sich dann auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Die Gruppe hatte diese Woche "Edge of Glory" von Lady Gaga vorbereitet. Die Musik wurde abgefahren und die Performance begann. Ein Mädchen, leicht bräunliche Haare fiel Matt sofort auf. Sie sang und tanzte nahezu perfekt. Man merkte ihr an, sie hatte mega Talent. Als die Musik aus war und alle ausser Atem ging er rüber zu der Gruppe und gab jedem die Hand um für die tolle Leistung zu gratulieren. Bei dem Mädchen blieb er stehen. " Sorry, aber du warst herausragend, wie heißt du?" Das Mädchen wurde fast kreidebleich als völlig ausser Atem antwortete: " M...mein Name ist Nina........... Lina Yeah, noch recht neu hier, also quasi noch Welpe aber echt ne nette. Berliner Klappe par exellance aber das macht sie nur symbadischer :). Sagt sofot wenn ihr was stinkt und auch ohne grosses Aufsehen. Find icht mehr als top. Liebt es zu fotografieren und hat immer nen kessen Spruch auf den Lippen. Für sie habe ich mich für Naya aka Santana entschieden. Also : let´s go........ thumb|left|400px|GoogleÜber den Wolken Scheiße, wo ist dieses verdammte Flugticket? Ich hab das doch eingepackt, das weis ich ganz genau. Mann und mein Flug nach L.A geht in 25 Minuten, währe doch diese blöde S-Bahn net mitten auf dem Weg stehen geblieben währe ich nicht so in Zeitdruck. Die rufen mich schon zum Boarding auf und ich komm aber nicht an diesem Sicherheitsbeamten vorbei ohne gültiges Flugticket. Also nochmal den Rucksack aufmachen und schauen. Fuck, wieso habe das alles da rein gestopft? Tatsächlich da in meinem Shades of Grey Buch hängt es. Naja muss ja kein Schönheitspreis damit gewinnen, nur der Saftsack da muss mich jetzt endlich durchlassen. Mist, nur noch 10 Minuten und das beschissene Gate ist am anderen Ende des Flugsteiges. Ich kann schon fast nicht mehr atmen.aber endlich bin ich am Gate. Jetzt sagt diese blöde Tusse dass dieses Boarding vor 5 Minuten zu Ende war. Meine Koffer seien schon ausgeladen und das Flugzeug auf dem Weg zum Rollfeld. Maaaan ich will doch nur nach L.A und jetzt lässt mich diese blöde Kuh nicht mehr rein. Was soll ich den jetzt machen? Und das Geld kann ich mir auch in die Haare schmieren. Super, ein Jahr den Arsch abgeschafft für so einen Müll! Wow, wow wer ist das denn ? Die kann ja vor lauter Bodyguards gar nix mehr sehen. Oh shit die kommen sogar rüber zu mir. Ich hätte vielleicht die Cola Dose in ihre Richtung kicken. Ähhhhh ich fall jetzt glaub ich um. Da....da....da steht Naya Rivera vor mir und fragt mich allen ernstes was ich hier tue? Naja was soll ich machen, auf besseres Wetter bestimmt nicht warten. Ich möchte eigentlich für 3 Wochen nach L.A aber mein beschissenes Flugzeug ist leider ohne mich abgeflogen. Immerhin hab ich jetzt ein orginal Autogramm von ihr auf dem T-Shirt. Ich musste ihr natürlich stecken das ich Glee immer gucken und sie eine meiner absoluten Stars ist. Wow, wow , sie meint echt sie hätte in ihrem Privatjet bestimmt noch ein Platz frei und rein zufällig fliege sie nach Los Angeles. Äh, da sag ich doch mal nicht nein! Das Wiki :) Ich hab soweit ja an alle die mir eingefallen sind gedacht aber natürlich an eines nicht. AN UNS!! Wir als Community muss und darf ich auch Danke sagen. Also denkt der alte Mann sich noch ein paar krumme Ideen aus. Viel Spass auch wenn es keiner mehr lesen wird :) thumb|302px|Google Die WG Lea, Dianna, Mark kommt mal her. Ryan stand mti Ian an einem der weißen Stehtische. Ian hielt ein Tablet vor sich und beide starrten gebahnt auf den Bildschirm. Als alle um ihn herumstanden zeigte er ihnen was er gefunden hatte. " Ihr müsst euch das mal angucken, ich glaub das ehrlich gesagt nicht. Jetzt ist Glee schon über 3 Jahre her und es gibt immer tolle verrückte Fans. Das hier ist eine Seite aus Deutschland, die haben unzählige Fangeschichten mit uns und über uns geschrieben. Ich kann zwar die Sprache nicht aber das schaut richtig kreativ aus oder ?" Dianna stellte ihr Glas ab und trat näher an das Tablet heran. " Lass mal schauen, oh Gott die haben ja auch Bilder von uns drin. Cool, diese Story hier geht bestimmt um Mark und mich." " Wie wo was?" Mark prustete fast sein Getränk heraus als er sein und Diannas Bild entdeckte. "Die hier hört sich cool an, die Glee WG." "Stimmt Lea, ich glaube ich lass das mal jemanden übersetzen, werde ich mit einigen Storys machen. Ich will schon wissen was die so alles sich ausgedachten hatten." "Hey dass bin ja ich!" Naya war wie aus dem Nichts hinter der kleinen Gruppe aufgetaucht. "Was ist das?" " Das sind Fanfiction aus Deutschland Naya. Ich bin da gerade drüber gestolpert." "Ohje, ich habe gar nicht gewusst dass wir so verrückte Fans in Deutschland hatten. Und was schreiben die da so über uns ?" " Das weis ich noch nicht aber es sieht interessant und lustig aus." 3 Wochen später im Wiki...... NIna!!!! Du wirst das nicht glauben. Wie wo was??? Ich habe soeben eine Email bekommen und du glaubst nicht was darin steht?! Ähh nein, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen. Ich leite sie dir weiter, oh man das glaubt uns keiner. 5 Stunden später im Chat....... Mia: WTF, kann mir jemand mal sagen was hier los ist? Anni: Ich kann es Dir net sagen. Hab nur vorhin ne Mail von Franzi bekommen, ich soll unbedingt in den Chat kommen. Emi: Hey hallo ihr, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es euch. Warum sollen wir den hier sein? Julia: Oh hallo ihr, genau warum sind wir hier? Franzi, Nina, Verri und Matti kommen in den Chatraum Mia: So jetzt mal Klartext, was soll der Kack hier..? Verri: Hallo erstmal, es freut uns das ihr alle da seit. Franzi: Ja, schön. Nina: Hey alle Matti: Moin allerseits.. Mia: Oh mann jetzt fängt das schon wieder an... Matti: Ganz ruhig Mia... Mia: .....aaaahhhh Annika!!! Matti: upps sorry ja stimmt. also um es kurz zu machen übergebe ich doch gleich mal das Wort an unsere beiden grossen Chefs Nina und Franzi.. Franzi: ......ok ok, also ich hab eine Email bekommen von Ryan Murphy... Emi: is nich wahr oder? Franzi: doch, die haben irgendwie vor ein paar Wochen das Wiki hier entdeckt.. Julia: sag jetzt nicht wir müssen alle Storys löschen? ey dass geht überhaupt nicht Franzi: ruhig, nein wir müssen nichts löschen, im Gegenteil, ihm hat wohl gefallen was er hier gelesen hat. auf jeden fall hat er mir diesen link hier geschickt, schaut ihn euch bitte an aber bleibt trotzdem im chat. Nina, Verri , Matti und ich kennen ihn schon. 12 Minuten später... Julia: ich versteh gar nix. irgendwie hat der link bei mir net funktioniert, da kam nur so ne weiße seite Matti: ....oh ok, dann probier mal einen anderen browser.... Mia: sagt mal, die wollen uns verarschen oder, das kann nicht deren Ernst sein! Julia: was denn, erzähl Annika: hallo leute, bin gerade reingekommen. das kann doch net stimmen oder? Nina: doch es stimmt (party) Emi: so und jetzt erklärt jemand der emi mal was da los ist Annika: ahhhhhhhhh (Party) Mia: Alta is das geil :) Julia: hey, was is los, manno ich kapier mal wieder nix Franzi: jetzt beruhigt euch, ja es stimmt. Ryan Murphy und die ehemaligen Produzenten von Glee fanden unsere Seite so gut dass sie sich entschieden haben ein 4 - teiliges TV Special zu machen. Julia: wie es gibt wieder glee?????? Verri: ja es wird nochmal glee geben Julia: aber cory is nich dabei oder?? Matti: öch nöööö jetzt nicht dein erns?? Julia: sorry....... :( Matti: ja schon gut, also es gibt ein tv Special und das Video was die meisten von euch wohl gesehen haben... Emi: welches Video???? Nina: das aus dem link, das is ne videobotschaft von ryan an uns... Emi: wieso an uns? Nina: weil sie story´s zum teil von uns nehmen Mia: nääääääääääääää geillllll, sag sag sag welche ??? Nina: soweit ich weis fanden sie die Idee von der glee wg toll, dann eine finchel Story von verri, eine one shot von emi und noch ein paar andere, allerdings teilweise abewandelt... Julia: wie abgewandelt??? Matti: hmm zum Beispiel bei meiner zurück zum glück muss natürlich was geändert werden, da cory ja nicht mehr lebt werden sie die geschichte aus der sicht von puck und quinn machen.. Julia: oh das is aber blöd.. Matti: ahhhhh, nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion, seit 3 Jahren. Wie läuft das Studium? Julia: toll abgelenkt, wie immer :) Studium läuft... Franzi: ..toll das freut mich aber. gut das war es eigentlich auch schon oder ? ich meine deswegen haben wir euch alle ja hergeholt. Nina: stimmt, wir wissen allerdings noch nicht ob und wann dieses Special kommt. Man hat uns nur als Admins des Wikis gefragt ob wir die Erlaubnis geben dass sie die Storys nehmen dürfen, ich glaube hier ist keiner sauer dass wir ja gesagt haben oder? Emi: Nein!!!!!!! Annika: Neee, is doch geil Mia: Hallo, ja ja ja ja Julia: Ich find es toll, Verri: na da sind wir ja alle froh, also, ich muss noch was für meine Semesterprüfung lernen. Macht´s gut ihr alle Franzi: CU Nina: Ja tschau ihr alle Matti: Tschüss mit üs 19. Mai 2020 // 19.45 Uhr East Cost Time, Fox Studios / Guten Abend liebe Zuschauer zuhause. Herzlich Wilkommen zum letzten Teil unseres grossen Glee Revival Special. Wir haben heute ganz spezielle Gäste hier. Begrüssen sie bitte mit einem tosenden Applaus die Darsteller Lea Michele, Mark Salling, Chord Overstreet, Dianna Agron sowie Jane Lynch und Naya Rivera. .........."Lea, erzählen sie bitte was sie gedacht haben als sie den Anruf erhalten hatten wegen diesem Special?" "Nun, ich war perplex, ich meine wir haben jetzt alle andere Verpflichtungen und Projekte aber die Idee fand ich sofort toll und habe auch ohne viel nachzudenken zugesagt."..................."Verstehe Mark, ich kann mir denken dass dein Sohn es toll fand so viele Tanten und Onkel am Set zu haben. Vor allem bei einer Patentante wie Naya oder ?" "ja, der Kleine ist toll, in jeder Pause hat er uns unterhalten." ............"Wir möchten uns an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich bei ein paar wichtigen Menschen bedanken, diese Fans aus Deutschland haben mit ihren Storys uns inspiriert und schlussendlich die Drehbücher für unsere 4 Teile geschrieben. Danke an das Glee Fanfiction Wiki aus Deutschland. Ihr seit spitze. ....... 'ENDE / END / FIN / VORBEI / AUS ' So, das war noch mein kleines Dankeschön an das Wiki. Macht es gut :) Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash